Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet
Greetings, this is Tato, Fleet Admiral of the Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet. We come from the far side of the globe, and so far as we can tell, there are no other major entities, naval or political, around us. We are completely self-sufficient and have formed a monopoly of sorts over our isolated continent, Aneph. We are independent and quasi-isolationist due to our isolated location, but we are currently building a new fleet in an attempt to grow into a interstellar and global superpower to combat any injustices we see. ---- The Fleet Our fleet contains ships designed for many different purposes, although most of our ships can overlap into all other roles(with somewhat-reduced efficiency). For the most part, all of our new ships are named after volcanoes from Earth, Mars, Venus, or even Io, and the volcano they are named after usually embodies the idea/purpose of the ship in some way. IMG 0009-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Insatiable Appetite'': Mothballed battleship(oldest ship in fleet) IMG 0010-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Lo'ihi'': Mothballed heavy-attack submarine IMG 0021-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Old Faithful'': Floating launch gantry IMG 0041-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Surtsey'': Fast-attack stealth submarine Photo.jpg|''U.S.S. New York'': Light battlecarrier(technically A.N.F. New York) IMG_0110.JPG|''A.N.F. Eyjafjallajokull''(Mk. 2): Aircraft carrier hunter-killer Stromboli.jpg|''A.N.F. Stromboli'' (DD) Elysium.jpg|''A.N.F. Elysium Mons'' (CVE / CL) IMG 0001-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Mt St Helens'' (CA) Image (2).jpg Image (1).jpg Fletchers.jpg|Fletcher class all together ANF EMPIRE.jpg|ANF Empire Underway photo2 (1).jpg|ANF Empire in drydock photo1 (3)aa.jpg|ANF Empire in drydock (again) AAA.jpg|ANF Empire underway (again) Lolloolookskdiaodjsiaoidontwanttothinkofanameforthispicture.jpg|Wickersfield Squamish-Class Carrier: A slow and lumbering carrier based off of the Cypress-Class Ironclad hull, these carriers often act as amphibious vessels, harbouring troops before deploying them for an amphibious invasion. Wickersfield Grouse-Class Ironclad.jpg|Wickersfield Grouse-Class Ironclad: An generally better ship then the Cypress Class, with 12 ship to ship combat 380mm guns, it's secondary armament is many 40mm multi-purpose guns. Istilldontknowwhattonamethisimage.jpg|Wickersfield CypressII-Class Dreadnought: Essentially 406mm guns mounted on a Cypress-Class Ironclad due to their ruggedness and easily handling. This is it's official designation. First ship.jpg|Wickersfield Cypress-Class Ironclad/Crusier Hybrid: A reliable hybrid, armed with 16 ships to ship combat 356mm guns, 24 multipurpose 250mm guns mounted in twin turrets, 40mm AA guns mounted in 8 mounts and 1 mounts. Coming with a nice 56 knots and a 400mm armour belt, it's a new ship designed to replace the older surface vessels of the ANF. IMG_0918.PNG|Wickersfield Quay-Class Destroyer: A small nimble destroyer capable of going more then 100 knots if it was pushed to the limits. Though, it's not a great surface combatant, it's biggest assets are it's very nice and new and advanced radar and it's crazy speed. Io declassified.png|Declassified photo of ANF Io Amak.jpg|ANF Amak Vesuvius.jpg|ANF Vesuvius, Andrews Flagship. Newnewnewnewnewnenw.jpg|Wickersfield Mountainview Dreadnought: Armed 460mm guns, the biggest guns on a ship made by Wickersfield is out! It also has electrical railguns as we'll as 14 inch torpedo launchers, don't worry, it's also has some regular 40mm AA guns. ---- Joining A.N.F. Enterprises Message our Fleet Admiral, TheAlphaTheOmega, if you wish to join. Include this information: #Why you wish to join. #What can you contribute to the fleet. #GameCenter ID and CHARACTER name #How long you have been playing BSC. #what rank you wish to take(note that you may not get the rank you wish for, depending on demand and potential importance to the fleet). #What hacks/modifications you use, if any. #Online availability. #Anything else that may be relevant. Alpha will try to get back to you as soon as possible. ---- Aneph Enterprises Heiarchy *Fleet Admiral: Tato(aka Alpha)(aka Omega)http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheAlphatheOmega TheAlphatheOmega *Admiral Chief of Naval Operations: Addar Felinski. -MIAhttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Starmier123 Starmier123 *Vice Admiral: Cristoph Johansen -MIAhttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scoutwulf575 Scoutwulf575 *(Upper) Rear Admiral: Evanshttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sn1per01 Sn1per01; Secretary of Defense. *(Lower) Rear Admiral: Thomas Andrews -'''http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marcboy99 Marcboy99; Chief Engineer *Commodore: '''Kent Houston -[Aghostintheboat] *Post Captain: *Captain: *Master And Commander: *Lieutenant Commander: *Lieutenant: *Lieutenant Junior Grade: *Midshipman: *Ensign: *Botswain: *Gunner: *Chief Warrant Officer 5: *Chief Warrant Officer 4: *Chief Warrant Officer 3: *Chief Warrant Officer 2: *Chief Warrant Officer 1: ---- NEWS 7-16-2013: New addition to fleet: the Geyser-class floating launch complex, A.N.F. Old Faithful! 7-16-2013: Declaration of war against UR, allied with ISAF/ISBA 7-18-2013: New addition to fleet: another Geyser-class floating launch complex, A.N.F. Steamboat Springs! 8-3-2013: New addition to fleet: the Surtsey-class attack submarine, A.N.F. Surtsey! 1-1-2014: All alliances reset to neutral, isolationary period may be coming to an end. 1-5-2014: Allied with the ISBA 1-6-2014: Declaration of war against the Federation, allied with the Mexican Navy 1-11-2014: Ship registry created, many ships upgraded and others decommisioned Edit: this has not been updated in awhile..., sorry. 10/4/14: '''ABC campaign has been completed, last of the Io-class vessels has been delivered. The AIF should hopefully be able to stand on its own soon, and when it is restored to functioning order, the alliance will likely be disbanded. ---- Our Location We come from the Western Hemisphere, and our homeland is located directly opposite the AFOH territorial waters. Our archipelago is highly volcanic, made up of two concentric calderas surrounding a resurgent cone. Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions are frequent, but we have learned to turn these to our benefit. The sea is vast around us, and no territories are known to bound us for at least 10,000 miles in each direction(not yet anyway). The seabed to the southwest is rich in oil, and there are many uncharted areas due to the climate of the region, which is very odd due to the location being mostly ocean. We sit on the equator, and the 10 degrees latitude north and south of our area are constantly filled with storms and violent hurricanes. Our lands, however, are kept cool by winds from the north and south, which have the effect of causing hurricanes to occasionaly veer towards our island without losing much strength. As a result, we are used to violent storms and they pose no threat to us. Other than that, there are massive and semipermanent thick fog banks to our east and west caused by the equatorially warmed ocean meeting cool north/south currents. The island, however, is kept clear by the destructive effect of the archipelago on the currents. ALLIANCES/GOALS''' Allies: UAC, IN Technology -Warp sync(attacking at warp) -Warp detection(for warp attacks) -FTL comms(since coordinating warp attacks needs that) -Ultra high speed warp(for overtaking enemy vessels in a warp attack) -sublight drives(as seen by orion propulsion on the continent and subwarp maneuvering on Io) -lasers -advanced mining(including construction of secret underground facilities) -Advanced Geologic Control(earthshatter missiles, controlling volcanoes because we live on them and use them) -Optical cloaking -Advanced Electronic Warfare -particle beams(trade from UAC) -warp disruptors(trade from UAC) -adv railguns(trade from IN) and thats all I can remember for now. Basically, the ANF is good with space technology and geologic technology. Category:Navies and Fleets